Предал и не заметил
by scolecite
Summary: Маленький дурачок, только ты сумел предать меня и ничего не заметить.


- Черт возьми, - прошептал я, нащупывая дверную ручку во тьме. А черт, в принципе, уже взял этого итальянца, кочующего несколько месяцев бог знает где, а теперь ломившегося в мой дом с перепуганными воплями. Отворив дверь, я протолкнул блудного родственника в ванную и принялся умывать ему рожу. Горячие слезы вперемешку с холодной водой, капали в раковину, прожигая дорогую керамику. С тихими всхлипами про своего драгоценного Людвига, его брата Прусских кровей и как они любят драться, Венечиано скинул одежду, и я невольно ахнул. На туловище красовалась выразительная рана, пересекающая грудь красочным пятном. Кинувшись за медикаментами, я негодовал. Как эти твари посмели притрагиваться к моему брату? Он у меня один, один лишь такой... болван, кретин и просто хороший человек. Вернувшись к месту последней встречи с нужными лекарственными средствами, я его не нашел. Сердце мерзостно сжалось, и тут я услышал тихое сопение, доносившееся с моей постели. Тяжело вздохнув, я закинул набранные лекарства на первое попавшееся кресло и, не задумываясь о последствиях, скрючился под одеялом, рядом с братом. В кого пошел этот плакса? Его прародители славились своими подвигами, а он... Как можно иметь такую инфантильную сущность? Неужели трудно потормошить умственные способности до того как совершать важные шаги в своей жизни?  
Я нахмурился и повернулся на бок. Как же время меняет людей. Пропала твоя манера засыпать, охватив мою руку, глупый Венечиано. Шелковистые волосы утеряли свежий аромат альпийских цветов. Ты изменился. И кому ты такой нужен? Еще немного, и голубоглазый фашист начнет вливать в твой щуплый рот пиво. Где твои ночные бормотания? Где теперь настоящий ты?  
Тело с соседней подушки двинулось, я почувствовал, как обнаженный торс приник к моей спине, и вялая ладонь коснулась моего плеча. Я дернулся от неожиданности, но сознание было слишком истерзано за весь день, и оттолкнуть Венечиано просто не было сил. Тонкие ребра брата легко ощущались сквозь фарфоровую кожу. Боже мой, чем тебя, глупыш, кормили? Да и кормили ли вообще? Какой мизерный, однако. Его худощавое тело бессильно прижимается ко мне, будто у него есть предположение, что я в силах защитить его слабую тушку.  
Маленький дурачок, только ты сумел предать меня и не заметить, как оттолкнул меня от себя, как заметно увеличилась дистанция между нами. А, собственно ты не в силах заметить такие мелочи. Тебе было просто наплевать на всех, кроме своей немецкой дряни.  
Ты выкинул меня как старый хлам. Я перетерпел эту боль с трудом, поверь. Кандалы благосклонности разорвать трудно, но я попытался стереть из памяти все, что сковывало нас с тобой. Попытался потушить пыл моего сердца. Я долго искал оправдания твоим бессмысленным действиям. Например, когда ты, имея непонятные мотивы, отправился куда-то очень далеко. И оставил меня в одиночестве. Догадывался ли ты когда-нибудь, почему я всегда уворачиваюсь от твоих тесных объятий? Мне очень больно признать, как сильно я люблю тебя, Венечиано. Не хочу признавать, что сделаю для тебя все. Приходится быть таким ублюдком и отталкивать от себя твои ласковые руки; дергаться в сторону, когда ты касаешься губами моей щеки, пытаясь влепить мне семейный поцелуй. Каждая молекула моего тела чувствует твой легкий взор. Это действительно так. Ведь ты один у меня такой близкий. Твоя кровь течет в моих венах; именно она не дает мне возможности замерзнуть от такого частого недостатка любви.  
- Non mio lasciare. Tu sei il mio caldo, - шепнул я в пустое пространство, с надеждой о его бодрствовании. Хотя была и вероятность, что он умудрился забыть родной язык.  
- Что ты сказал? - усталый лепет Венечиано пронзил мой слух, и я с новым приливом энергии вымолвил:  
- Non mio lasciare. Tu sei il mio caldo. Ti amo molto, Veneziano.  
Последовала тяжелая тишина. Возможно, он опять заснул. Я прикрыл глаза.  
- Mi sei mancato, fratello, - сонный голос Венечиано успокаивал.  
- Я тебя никому не отдам, мой маленький альпийский цветок. Даже если завтра Людвиг придет с целью забрать тебя, то с тобой живым будет или он или я.  
Я улыбнулся, нащупав под подушкой револьвер.


End file.
